Jagalonia
The Grand Empire of Jagalonia ' The Grand Empire of Jagalonia is a massive, economically powerful nation, ruled by Titan with an iron fist, and notable for its barren, inhospitable landscape. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, cynical population of 2.305 billion are ruled with an iron fist by the corrupt, dictatorship government, which oppresses anyone who isn't on the board of a Fortune 500 company. Large corporations tend to be above the law, and use their financial clout to gain ever-increasing government benefits at the expense of the poor and unemployed.' It is difficult to tell where the omnipresent, corrupt, pro-business government stops and the rest of society begins, but it juggles the competing demands of Defence, Law & Order, and Education. It meets every day to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Avalon. Citizens pay a flat income tax of 59%. A powerhouse of a private sector is led by the Arms Manufacturing industry, followed by Uranium Mining and Gambling. Jails have become colloquially known as 'vampire houses', the country's famous rainforests are being bulldozed by the mining industry, breastfeeding mothers are replacing smokers to loiter outside the workplace, and military spending is on the increase. Crime -- especially youth-related -- is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Jagalonia's national animal is the eagle, which teeters on the brink of extinction due to widespread deforestation, its national religion is Christianity, and its currency is the marc.﻿ Jagalonia (Personified) ﻿Jagalonia has always been rather cynical, and paranoid, and can never be found without a weap on. But he protects those he cares about. Born in 1992, he quickly took an affinity for ranged weapons, and constantly practiced riflery, and machinegun tactics. He moved between the many corporate entities within the nation, acting in their armies, before finally settling into the national army when he turned 16. He quickly rose in the ranks in the national army. He is predicted to soon be the "Youngest General in recorded history", through his many great tactical victories. Through all the military training though, he is a rather casual person, and normally dislikes fancy parties. Jagalonia has not served as a minister in the Global Powers until recently, when he took up the post of Minister of Finances, his record in business is his personal assurance to the other nations within GP that a good job will be done in keeping finances. Hit: A well laid plan coming together. Miss: Fancy parties. 'Diplomacy:' Jagalonia normally likes to be direct in conducting diplomacy, and likes to use his vast army as a deterrent to get what he wants, but will not be afraid to use it if the other person refuses. He favours imperialistic expansion over slow progression, which has been one of the leading factors in the conquering of the Jagalonian Isles, the many islands that surround Jagalonia, each representing a great victory over his enemies. 'Foreign Relations:' Alexiandra: The military alliance between the two started when Alexiandra was in the midst of a reform, Jagalonia saw the opportunity to gain an ally, and took it. They have conducted many joint military exercises since then. Zonolia: Jagalonia cannot express his disgust towards this nation with enough words, he hates...*HATES* Zonolia, zonolians, and "Zonoliens", and wish to disect some of Zonolia's citizens to find the difference between a Zonolian, and a Zonolien, though there is much speculation that one will be found. Category:GP Nations